Girls
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: Kouichi vai estudar em uma escola para meninas pra conquistar uma garota por quem se apaixonou, e ainda por cima faz com que Kouji vá também.
1. Default Chapter

Nesse fic Kouji e Kouichi estão com 12 anos. Kouji ainda não contou pro pai deles que ele já sabe de tudo( se bem que isso não vai afetar quase nada na história)

ass: kawaiitsuki

GIRLS

Kouji e Kouichi estavam andando pela rua, seria o primeiro dia deles na escola nova, mas Kouji não parecia nem um pouco feliz com isso

- Kouichi isso é ridículo! Eu não vou!- Kouji disse parando de andar

- Kouji! Você prometeu que ia me ajudar lembra! E prometido é prometido!

- MAS QUANDO VOCÊ PEDIU AJUDA VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE ERA PRA SE VESTIR DE GAROTA E IR ESTUDAR NUMA ESCOLA PRA MENINAS!

-(gota) Kouji agora é tarde demais. Vamos senão a gente se atrasa!- Kouichi sai arrastando Kouji

-(gota)

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» Flash back »«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

- Obrigado- diz Kouichi, Kouji lhe da uma lata de suco -Estava mesmo com sede!

- O que vamos fazer agora ?

- Não sei, onde você quer ir Kouji?

- Hum... eu tava pensando .. a gente podia ir no clube, la tem muitas coisas pra fazer, da pra gente jogar beisebol, vôlei, basquete ou como ta calor podemos ir na piscina! O que você acha Kouichi?

- ...

- Kouichi! - Kouji olha pra mesma direção que Kouichi e nota que os olhos dele estão fixos em uma garota. Ela era muito bonita os cabelos loiros iam até a cintura, tinha os olhos negros e parecia ser muito doce e tímida. Ela estava sentada num banco olhando as flores

Kouichi fica paralisado olhando pra ela até que a voz de Kouji o traz de volta pra realidade

- Kouichi !Kouichi !

Kouichi olha pra seu irmão como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho

- O que deu em você? Porque não para de olhar pra ela? - Kouji faz uma cara de quem quer provocar o outro e da um cutucão com cotovelo - Por acaso foi amor a primeira vista, heim Kouichi !

- (gota) Na-na...não é isso...!É que...é que...

Kouji da um sorriso malicioso

- Por que não vai falar com ela ?

- FICOU LOCO !

- Não, e além disso que que tem demais em ir la?

- Bo-bom é ... é...

- É o que?

Kouichi de repente fica imponente e toma uma decisão

- Nada ! - E vai em direção a ela, ele se aproxima dela e vai se apresentar - Ham... Oi meu nom - Só que antes que ele pudesse terminar ela olha pra ele e fica vermelha, e num pulo sai correndo e Kouichi fica com cara de bobo olhando ela correr

- O que você disse?

- Nada! Eu ia me apresentar só que quando eu comecei ela saiu correndo

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»« Fim do flash back »«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Kouji e Kouichi já estão no portão da escola, com certeza eles teriam que tomar muito cuidado pra não serem descobertos senão todo o plano ia por agua 'baixo. Eles ficaram um tempo la parados olhando, todas estavam vestidas igual a eles: Uma mini-saia azul-marinho, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata também azul-marinho, usavam sapatos pretos e meias brancas, todas com e mesma mochila(igual a do Kouji), Kouji pra parecer mais com uma menina prendeu seu cabelo em dois rabos de cavalo altos e Kouichi prendeu em um só, mas como o cabelo dele era curto não chegava a prender todo o cabelo, (n/a: imaginem o uniforme da Sakura sabe de Sakura Card Captors só que ao invés da blusa que ela usa uma camisa com gravata igual das meninas da escola do Touya)

- Olha ela la( Kouichi fala com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas)

- Então vamos falar com ela! É pra isso que estamos aqui não é ?

Eles começam a andar até ela, ela percebeu que eles se aproximavam, mas dessa vez não fugiu

- Oi vocês são novas?

- Sim - Responderam os dois juntos

- Sakura ! - Chamou uma outra menina que vinha na direção deles- Hum? Quem são essas?

- Essas são...Qual é o nome de vocês?

- (gota) - Eles ficaram sem saber o que fazer tinham esquecido de pensar em outro nome e não poderiam dizer seus nomes de verdade porque são nomes de garotos, elas estavam olhando pra eles já começando a estranhar a demora. Eles tinham que responder algo rápido senão elas iam perceber tudo

Continua...

Eu sei que tem muitos erros mas me desculpem por isso, sempre tive problemas com ortografia(por isso eu usei o softwear pra corrigir mas sabe ele não é cem por cento... ¬¬). quanto aos próximos capítulos eu vou tentar não demorar muito... -

deixem reviews !

obs: Digimon não me pertence eu só usei os personagens pra essa historia


	2. cap 2

Oi gente aqui está o segundo cap de GIRLS! Bom na verdade eu tenho que adimitir que esse cap tá muito curto e parado, mas o próximo vai compensar!

Obs: Em japonês Hikari luz e Yami trevas

GIRLS

Eles se entreolharam e então Kouichi ao baixar um pouco a cabeça viu o celular de Kouji

- Yami e Hikari! - Kouichi disse tão de repente que todos levaram até um susto - Eu sou Yami e essa é minha irmã Hikari!

- (gota) Muito prazer! Eu sou Mizuno Sakura e essa aqui é minha amiga Seiza Hibari!

- Vamos indo, a aula já vai começar! - Disse Hibari.

Todas foram pra aula, Sakura e Hibari entraram na sala e Kouji e Kouichi ficaram do lado de fora esperando a professora chamar pra se apresentarem. Quando a professora os chamou eles entraram na sala meio nervosos olharam toda a sala, aquela sala cheia de meninas, só de meninas e começaram a ficar ainda mais nervosos, ambos ficaram paralizados na frente da sala até que a professora os chamou a atenção

- Apresentem-se meninas!

- Ah claro - Disse Kouichi quase sussurando - E..eu sou Kimura Ko...(gota) Kimura Yami! Muito prazer!

(gota)Kouji percebeu que Kouichi quase tinha se entregado e prestou atenção para não fazer o mesmo

- Me chamo Minamoto Hikari ! Muito prazer!

- Meninas ajudem as novas alunas em tudo que elas precisarem, está bem! - Disse a professora pra sala -Podem se sentar meninas - Disse pra Kouji e Kouichi

Eles olharam a sala e viram dois lugares na frente, um do lado do outro, e foram se sentar la.

Tudo ia bem por enquanto, depois da segunda aula eles já não se sentinham tão incomodados com o fato de serem os unicos meninos na sala. As horas passaram e o sinal do almoço tocou. Kouji e Kouichi já tinham combinado que na hora do almoço eles iriam se aproximar de Sakura, na verdade Kouichi nem podia acreditar que eles tinham caido justo na sala dela era muito bom pra ser verdade. Eles estavam saindo da sala bem devagar pra que Sakura saisse também e eles pudesem falar com ela, e quem sabe se a propria Sakura não viesse falar com eles afinal tinham se conhecido na entrada, mas pra surpresa deles não só Sakura mas todas as meninas da sala vieram atrás deles, oque deixou eles meio chocados. O que elas queriam com eles? Será que tinham percebido algo ?

Continua...

Bom gente o próximo cap vai sair bem rapido porque na verdade eu já tenho as ideias, só falta o tempo pra escrever . Oque eu poço adiantar é que no próximo cap eles vão... começar a ter problemas ¬.¬


	3. cap 3

Bom gente eu disse que esse cap ia sair rápido só que como começaram as aulas eu me atrapalhei um pouco... ¬¬ sorry!

GIRLS

As meninas fizeram uma roda em volta deles, eles começam a ficar nervosos pois não sabiam porque elas estavam fazendo isso , e se tivessem descoberto algo? Até que uma delas se aproxima e pergunta:

- Ei! Como é ter uma irmã gêmea?

(gota) Kouji e Kouichi ficaram com cara de tontos, pensaram que elas estavam desconfiando de alguma coisa mas elas só estavam olhando pra eles de forma estranha porque eram gêmeos afinal não é todo dia que se vê duas pessoas com a mesma cara...

- Bom... É bem legal... - Disse Kouichi

- É verdade que vocês sentem quando está acontecendo alguma coisa com a outra?- Disse uma outra menina

- ...- Kouji pensou um pouco e lembrou daquela vez no digimundo que Kouichi achava que tava morto e então respondeu - É...

- Vocês conseguem saber o que a outra tá pensando?

- Bom as vezes...- Disse Kouji

Durante todo o recreio as meninas ficaram fazendo esse tipo de perguntas pra eles, depois disso o resto do dia foi normal e sem problemas... até a última aula...

Elas estavam tendo aula de matemática então o sinal da saída tocou, todas começaram a arrumar sua coisas...

- Meninas esperem um pouco - Disse a professora de matemática - A profesora Naegino pediu pra lembrá-las que amanhã terá aula de natação, então não esqueçam seus maiôs!

Kouji e Kouichi ficaram brancos, como iriam fazer aula de natação sem que as meninas notassem que eles são garotos?

A profesora dispensou a sala, nisso Sakura veio falar com eles

- Yami, Hikari vocês estão bem? Estão muito pálidas.

- Estamos bem! É só o calor, né Hikari! - Disse Kouichi meio nervoso

- Uhum - Kouji disse também nervoso afirmando com a cabeça

- A gente precisa ir! Tchau Sakura! - Disse Kouichi puxando Kouji pra fora da sala

- Tchau!- Disse Sakura meio sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer

Kouji espera se distanciarem da escola pra que ninguém os escutasse

- Kouichi é melhor a gente desistir!

- Não! Já começamos agora vamos continuar!

- Ah é? E como você pretente que agente faça aula de natação sem que elas notem... nossas partes...

- Agente dá um jeito!

- Que jeito?

- Eu ainda não sei...(gota)

- Escuta Kouichi por que você não tenta conquistar ela do modo normal?

- Eu já tentei! E não deu certo!... E além disso você não lembra o que a mãe dela falou?

»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»Flash back»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Kouji e Kouichi tinham voltado no parque pra ver se encontravam ela de novo

- Você gostou mesmo dela, né Kouichi!

Kouichi fica vermelho

- PARA COM ISSO KOUJI!

- Por quê? Eu só to dizendo a verdade!

- É MENTIRA!

- Se é mentira então o que a gente tá fazendo aqui?

Kouichi fica encabulado

- E-eu só quero saber por que ela correu ontem!

- Então por que não vai perguntar?

- Ham? - Kouichi olha em volta e vê ela - T-ta ...ta bom! - Kouichi diz nervoso

Kouichi vai andando na direção dela mas dessa vez ele nem pode começar a falar com ela pois quando ela viu ele chegando já saiu correndo, Kouichi correu atrás dela mas ela foi mais rápida

Kouichi fica decepcionado e abaixa a cabeça

- Kouichi!

- O que foi? - Kouichi fala em voz baixa ainda cabisbaixo

- Ela esqueceu isso!

- O que? - Kouichi olha e vê um caderno emcima do banco que ela estava sentada, por sorte na capa do caderno tinha um endereço, que provavelmente era da casa dela. Então eles resolvem ir devolver o caderno no dia seguinte assim poderiam puxar assunto e descobrir porque ela ficava correndo.

No dia seguinte...

Kouji e Kouichi foram devolver o caderno da menina que agora já sabiam que se chamava Sakura pois estava escrito no caderno. Chegando lá eles notaram que ela morava numa casa muito bonita ficaram alguns minutos olhando e depois tocaram a campainha, uma mulher atendeu.

- O-oi nós viemos devolver esse caderno - Disse Kouichi nervoso

- Muito obrigada! - A disse a mulher estendendo a mão em sinal que ia pegar o caderno

- É...é na verdade preferiamos entregar pessoalmente...- Disse Kouichi ainda nervoso,

a mulher percebeu que a inteção deles era falar com ela e se apresentou

- Não se preocupem eu sou a mãe dela, pode deixar que eu entrego...sabe...- ela deu uma pausa...- me desculpem mas mesmo se eu chamasse ela não iria vir...- vendo a cara de '' por que não '' que Kouji e Kouichi estavam fazendo ela decidiu explicar melhor - É que a minha filha estudou a vida inteira numa escola pra meninas por isso ela é muito tímida quando se trata de garotos, quando algum se aproxima dela, ela sempre foge eu acho que ela tem um certo medo...

Kouji e Kouichi ficam com gotas eles sabiam que o que ela tinha dito era verdade

- Bom meninos, muito obrigada por terem vindo até aqui.

- De nada! - Falaram os dois juntos

A mulher fechou a porta e eles foram embora, já sabendo o motivo porque ela tinha corrido.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»« Fim do flash back »«»«»«»«»«»«

A escola ficava longe da casa deles, principalmente da de Kouji então ele dicidiu ir primeiro pra casa de Kouichi e depois pra sua.

- Kouji...

- O que foi Kouichi?

- Eu acho melhor você ficar hoje aqui, porque a gente ainda tem que pensar num plano pra aula de natação de amanhã...

- Ah... tá bom- Kouji disse se conformando que Kouichi não iria desistir

Kouji ligou pro seu pai e disse que iria dormir na casa de um amigo

Depois disso eles decidiram que iriam pensar em tudo pra não ter mais surpresas, decidiram que como já tinham falado os sobrenomes diferentes, não tinha como eles falarem que moravam na mesma casa, mas iam falar que sempre souberam um do outro porque se falassem que tinham se ''descoberto'' a pouco tempo elas iriam fazer muitas perguntas e quanto menos perguntas menos as chances de eles falarem aguma coisa que '' incriminasse '' eles. Já era hora de eles dormirem e tudo estava decidido menos o que fazer sobre a aula de natação...

- Já sei! - Disse Kouichi assustando a Kouji

- O que?

- Vamos dizer que estamos resfriados e por isso não podemos fazer aula!

- Kouichi... nós não podemos ficar resfriados pra sempre... ¬¬

- Eu sei Kouji isso é só uma desculpa até a gente pensar em alguma coisa melhor...

- ... olha Kouichi .. eu já to me cansando... vou acabar te deixando sozinho nessa história de se passar por menina!

- Não vai não!

- Ah é! e como você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque eu sou seu irmão gêmeo!

- (gota)

- Boa noite tootochan !- Disse Kouichi com um sorrisinho no rosto

- (ainda com gota) Boa noite niichan !

Continua...

Obs: niichan é '' maninho '' pra irmão mais velho e tootochan é '' maninho '' pra irmão mais novo

(Na verdade ambos tem um ''o'' na frente mas lá no japão eles custumam não pronunciar)

Bom gente como eu já disse eu agora to em aula e em época de provas por isso não esperem o cap 4 tão cedo...


End file.
